Valentine's Story
by D3shadowhunter
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Valentine does the things he does? Well here's Valentines side of the story starting with the Uprising. I plan on adding more chapters so stay tuned. Feel free to leave a review!
1. Chapter 1- Uprising

This was the moment of truth, the moment my plan would fall into action. The plan was simple; we would trap the filthy beasts in the Accords Hall at the time the Accords were being signed. Then we would kill them all! The plan had to work, no it would work. They are all deserving of the fate they will soon meet. They have too much power, power they do not deserve. They are filthy, despising creatures, demons in human form. They would soon learn who was at the top of the pyramid. They would rue the day they ever crossed paths with me, Valentine Morgenstern. Rue the day they ever deceived me. Rue the day they took the life of my father.

The plan would have worked out perfectly, they would all be dead right now, if it wasn't for her. The least likely person I thought would deceive me. The one person I truly trusted, the one person I could use the word love towards. She chose him over me, my old parabatai but now one of them, now the enemy. I should have killed him when I had the chance but it was too late now, she had found him and together they ruined my plan. How could she still love him when he was one of them now? How could she help such filthy creatures? She helped them and demolished my plan. But she does not get the last laugh, her plan was also demolished. Her act of deceiving me led to the death of many clave members along with some filthy downworlders. At least some of them died but it wasn't enough, I want them all gone, I want them all to suffer. I felt angry; way past angry, they would get what they disserve, I will see to it.

I carry the bodies of Michael Wayland and his son now. I carry them to the manor, my old home. Setting them inside, I take a match in hand. I set it down, take hold of my son Jonathan and walk away, watching as my old home is engulfed in flames. "Goodbye my love" I say in a low voice.

I now look to see nothing is left of my home. I look to see her walking in the remains, tears in her eyes. I bit my lip until I can taste blood; it is all I can do to stop myself from running to her. I look down in my arms to see Jonathan. "This is your fought" I tell the child. Lilith had warned me but I had not listened. Now it was too late. This child, the child I had created, had taken her away from me.

I watch as she takes a lock of blonde hair in her hand. Tears are starting to form in my eyes, I cannot watch any longer. I turn to the sound of a soft cry, a baby's cry. I look to see the boy laying on the ground, the son of Stephen Herondale. I had saved him. "Shhh" I say as I bend down beside the child. "You will be what Jonathan was not. You will be what she always wanted" I say as I pick up the boy. I turn to get one more glance at her. I realize then that what my father had always told me was the truth. I had told him he was lying, told him I would prove him wrong but in the end he was right. My father was always right. "To love is to destroy" I whisper to the two young boys lying in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2- Flashback

The memory started flooding through me before I could do anything to stop it. I was six years old, standing in the doorway of my father's study hall. I was afraid to move forward but my fear was reduced by my curiosity. I needed to have some answers, I wanted to know more. I had never been brave enough to ask, until now.

"Father" I said as I approached the desk at which my father was sitting. I kept my voice strong, not showing fear, like my father had taught me. My father turned around so we were now eye to eye. "Yes son" he said. I took a deep breath so I could make sure my voice would not crack. "Can you tell me about my mother" I asked. My father gave me a look filled with hatred. Soon his fingers were locked around my hair. My scalp was burning now but I did not yell out in pain, I did not show weakness. "To love is to destroy" my father spit at me. "Yes father, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed" I replied. My father let go of my hair then, my scalp was stinking but I didn't show any signs of it. "Don't ask again" my father said, I could tell he was angry now. "Yes father" I replied as I started to walk away.

I should have kept going out the door but instead I stopped in the doorframe. "Father" I said. "Yes" my father yelled, completely frustrated now. But I wasn't afraid; I had something else to say. "What if it isn't true? To love is to destroy I mean" I asked. My father turned around to face me; there was anger in his eyes now. "Do you deny what your father has taught you?" he said. It took everything I had to not reply 'no father', instead I replied with "yes". He looked at me now, a look filled with anger but also sympathy. "You will learn my boy, you will learn" he said. I nodded and started to walk out of the room. I stopped again, overwhelmed by my thoughts. _I will prove you wrong father_ I wanted to yell but when I turned around to see my father again, I held my tongue. He had a seraph blade in hand. I watched as he drove it through the table. I turned and ran back to my room. I had angered my father and knew that no good would come from that.


	3. Chapter 3- Jocelyn

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get her off of my mind. I was determined to find her, determined to bring her back to me. My search for her had begun. My numbers now dwindled but I sent the few follows I had left to look for her. She couldn't hide forever; she would soon be mine again.

I had trained the boy well. He is going to make a great warrior, a great shadowhunter. I taught him through my pain, through my mistakes. The greatest thing I taught him being, to love is to destroy. Something inside of me wanted to believe this wasn't true but then her face came to my mind and I knew I was teaching the boy the right thing. I hoped he would do something I never did and now I regretted; I hoped he would listen to his father.

I was sitting at my desk when I heard footsteps coming from behind. I turned around to see Emil standing before me.

"Yes?" I sternly ask Emil.

"She has been found" Emil replies. My whole mood seems to lighten at the sound of this.

"Where?" I ask.

"New York" he answers.

It isn't long after this that I'm in my car riding to New York. I don't know what I expected to find but it surely wasn't this. I parked my car across the street from the house Emil had given me the address to. I looked out the window to see a small girl sitting under a tree, a sketch book in hand. Beside her sat Jocelyn. Who was this child? I so desperately wanted to know. She looked just like Jocelyn, her red hair shinning in the sun light. It was no denying it; this was definitely Jocelyn's daughter. But that only left one question, who was the father?

My mood was starting to go down and I was beginning to become angry. Who was this girl? And that is when I saw him coming up behind Jocelyn and the small girl. Luke. It couldn't be; I couldn't bring myself to believe it. How could she! That filthy beast! I hadn't even realized I had done it until I saw the blood and the broken glass. I had punched out the driver's side window. I quickly took the car out of park and slammed my foot against the accelerator. I drove with my hands fiercely around the steering wheel, not even caring about the blood escaping from my knuckles. I just couldn't get the image out of my mind. Luke, Jocelyn and the little red headed girl. I slammed my foot against the accelerator more forcefully.


End file.
